Rapid start fluorescent lamps use starting aids in the form of a conductive strip on the outside surface of the fluorescent lamps. The effectiveness of such strips can be enhanced by electrically connecting one end of the strip to one of the lamp base pins by means of a high impedance element such as a discrete axial-lead resistor.
The mounting of the axial-lead resistor requires a lead bending and forming operation, an insulating barrier to prevent inadvertent contact of the wire lead and the metal base, and two staking operations to mechanically and electrically join the wire lead and pin on one side, and the other wire lead and the metal base on the other side. All these operations are labor intensive and therefore, costly.